oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Points
Please note that this page is out of date and is only up and active for archival and historical purposes. Roleplay Points Roleplay Points are a system developed for Oustomia. Roleplay points can be gained through good, skilled roleplay and intelligent thinking, as rewarded by the GM at the time! Roleplay Points can be exchanged for a number of benefits or items, ranging from the obvious, like levels, to artifact items and other benefits! You will find many of these down below. A few brief FAQs: 1) RP Points are player-specific, not character specific. 2) You can use RP Points to edit existing characters, but you cannot give them levels or mythic tiers. Many things can, however, be obtained through in character actions, such as the Lich template! That is, of course, an extreme example gained through months of time. This is still relevant as of 11/12/2016. If you want to earn a template, feel free to check out the Session Request forums! However, you will also still have to apply for said template to make sure it passes off with the rest of the GMs! 3) How do I earn RP? Easy! You roleplay. GMs will give varying amounts of RP for good roleplay and effective use of your abilities and playing to your character. In addition, should you create a background for your character, you may even be granted RP! We give good amounts of RP to people who create character profiles on our wiki! *Extra Way to earn RP: Do you want to earn RP in other ways? You can help work on the wiki! There's a lot of content that needs to be added or clarified, or organized. If you volunteer for this, you can earn extra RP! 4) Max RP Per Day ''You can only earn up to 30 RP points per day from roleplay; obtaining RP through sessions, wikia pages or otherwise however, has no limit. This is to prevent what is known by the community as 'RP Farming'. 5) You may claim up to 2 RP per hour of roleplay within our Discord channels. ---- Levels '''Starting' Levels Level RP Costs are CUMULATIVE! '''This means that to get to level 3 with RP, it would cost a '''total '''of 30 RP. You can '''only '''go up to level 10 with this, which would require a total of 450 RP. These must be bought at the time of character creation. '''Gestalting Gestalting is a type of gameplay where you have two classes - but they count as one. The best way I can explain this is that, say you have a wizard and a fighter, you would get all the benefits of both classes' special abilities, but take the best of both - You would have the fighter's BAB, HP, Fort & bonus feats, but a Wizard's will save, spells, familiar, etc - all class skills for both classes are also considered class skills, and you use the classes best skill points(wizards and fighters both have a 2+int) - Gestalting in Oustomia is a very big, big benefit, and you will have to spend RP to get levels in it, per level. You cannot level your 'Gestalt' class without spending RP. You cannot gestalt Prestige classes. You can only have up to a maximum of 2 Gestalt classes. For rules and mechanics of Gestalt in Oustomia please check the guide here. Gestalt Level costs are shown in the table above. Each level must be purchased individually. These costs are''' cumulative'. They may be bought at any time. '''Gestalting and Prestige Classes: '''If you truly wish, you may spend 800 RP to be able to Gestalt and take levels in a Prestige Class. Without this, you normally cannot take a Prestige Class without meeting the pre-requisites via your base class.(IE: A Mystic Theurge still needs to have level 3 Arcane/Divine spells from her main classes, rather than from her Main Class and Gestalt class) - If you take this, it counts as a Major Template Slot and allows you to take a Prestige class and meet the pre-requisites with Gestalting. '''Miscellaneous' There are a number of miscellaneous items on the below table; they will have 'what they are' and their cost. These are examples, designed to give a general idea of what you can buy with what. Nobility Background Cost & Benefits Note: Nobility Background also requires you to write a suitable background explaining your character. Further Information We reserve the right to decline anything wild or something we deem inappropriate for the game. * Dragonrider Class: '''You can become a Dragonrider at any time if you find a dragon egg that becomes bonded to you, but you must still pay the 20 RP for the class. However you may not pay the RP to get a dragon after you start. You can talk to a GM about a quest to perhaps obtain a dragon egg but that might cost RP depending on the type of dragon you wish to find. '''You may pay an additional 50 RP to be able to select a non-Epic Dragon from the Zaydos True Dragons list. Please note Dragonrider Dragons do not gain access to spellcasting under any circumstance. * Improved Dragon: 'An 'improved Dragon' gains a number of unique features over a normal dragonrider dragon, and ages at a rate of one age category every 4 levels. So a level 4 Dragon would be Very Young. In addition, they would gain the special abilities of the dragon in question, unlike normal Dragonrider Dragons. For example, the 'Young Gold Dragon 'would gain Change Shape, Detect Gems, Fast Flight and Weakening Breath upon becoming Young, at level 8. * '''Epic Dragon: '''You may select an Epic Dragon from the Zaydos True Dragon list. These dragons are extremely powerful, and inorder to reap their full benefits, you need to also pay for 'Improved Dragon', totalling 1,000 RP if you wish to start with a dragon. These Epic Dragons are, as listed: 'Cataclysm Dragon, Malison Dragon, Mithral Dragon, Regulator Dragon, Umbra Dragon, Prana Dragon, Diamond Dragon, Anarchic Dragon, Sublime Dragon. '''Do note that the some dragons get a unique spellcasting list from 3.5e; they do not gain this, and instead, would gain a spell list that would best replace it. For example, Diamond Dragon would gain the ability to cast like a Psychic. * '''Military/Government Official - You will be recognized by anyone in your chain of command, and depending upon how high you go, very well-respected. You cannot be the prime commander of an army, or the King of a Kingdom/City * Templates '- Templates are a unique thing; many of them are available, if not all of them, and will have a higher price depending upon their power. Things like being a Lich will cost quite a bit of RP! You may find the cost of '''every '''template currently in Oustomia upon the 'Template Costs page! * Unusual Race - 'Note that races that cost less than 15 Race Points(found on the d20pfsrd) are free to play, but you should still ask beforehand. If you wish to be a race that costs more, ask beforehand, please! * '''Personal Feat '- Your own personal spell/feat will need to, naturally, be balanced, but this can generally be worked out with a GM! * 'Homebrew Class '- Man, this is a doozy! For a 5 Level PRC, it will cost '500 RP '''total, and you will be able to work directly with a GM for your own personal homebrew class that only you can take levels in(or perhaps anyone you desire!). For an additional '''500 RP '''totaling 1000 RP, you can have a 10 level PRC instead. * '''Story Influence '- This is a big variable for how much it will cost; generally speaking, it can cost as little as 5 RP for a form of introduction, to be as much as 1000 RP to have your own entire story-arc and missions dedicated to your character. It's all generally just up to the GM you're talking to about it, and yes, you can request specific GMs! * 'Psionic Races - 'Psionic Races from Dreamscarred Press are freely allowed, although they do not get any of their Psionic Abilities or Wild Talent Feats. Please discuss it with Victorious beforehand, should you desire to make one - some backstory will be required, as they are typically from other planets. * '''Elemental Avatar Archetype - '''Elemental Avatars are a very rare occurrence that doesn't typically happen. These rare individuals do require some RP to play. * '''Godling - '''Godlings are the sons and daughters of deities or demigods. They are typically powerful or have some sort of grand destiny about them. While you are not expected to play them exactly like their parent, you are expected to create a suitable background that may or may not be approved. '''Do note that this is not allowing you to play the class 'Godling'; you are simply allowed to be directly related to a Deity. This page is subject to change at the whims of the Gods and Goddesses. Category:Homebrew